


Trust

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Three is the perfect number [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bail is careful with his lovers always, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan is curious about spanking. Interesting coincidence, he has a lover who have already tried that, and who have Obi-Wan's entire trust.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



They had talked about it so much Obi-Wan was almost sick of the idea.

He didn’t understood what all the fuss was about. He wasn’t as fragile as Bail seemed to think he was. But communication, communication, communication, Bail liked to repeat, and as Obi-Wan’s experience in sex and love before Bail and Breha had entered his life had been sparse, and frankly better not thought about, he was in the habit to defer to Bail’s opinion on the subject of communication.

He still grumbled about it.

He had been a little surprised about the multitude of possibilities Bail had unveiled for him during their conversation.

Position, ok, he could have thought about different positions for a good spanking. But the rest? When sometimes, when he was tired and less on guard and touching himself, he had thought about it, it had always been Bail’s hands, larges, strong. He had never even thought people could use objects. Bail had searched paddles on the holonets, and then spanking bench, to let him see how they looked and it had been a long time since Obi-Wan had blushed so much. Bail hadn’t laughed, just kissed him tenderly.

Bail never laughed.

He had encouraged him to take the subject with Breha.

“But you said she didn’t like that.”

“No, she doesn’t. But that doesn’t mean she can’t be an excellent advisor. And even if we try it, you don’t know if you’ll like it or not, like her. And it will be totally ok.”

Obi-Wan had brooded over the subject for a few days, gone to Breha, then brooded a little more.

“I want to try it,” he had said one evening to Bail. Breha wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for three days more. The perfect moment to play with things that didn’t interest her, like Obi-Wan and Breha played with bondage when Bail wasn’t there.

“You do?” Bail asked, as calm as ever, which Obi-Wan found a little infuriating.

Obi-Wan nodded.

He saw Bail observing him. He thought the other man would say something about Obi-Wan’s obvious tension, but Bail only pulled him on his lap and kissed him.

That Obi-Wan knew how to do. Bail’s kisses were poems and he lost himself in them, letting the spark of anxiety fade. The scratch of their beards, the warmth between them, the dance of their lips…Bail’s hands were caressing his back, his neck, and tension fled a little more.

Obi-Wan didn’t protest when his lover put him flat on his back on the sofa, like he weighted nothing. He adored how strong Bail was, and how he would never abuse that strength. The Senator opened his tunic, covered his torso in kisses and Obi-Wan soon was keening, his pants opened, his hands buried in Bail’s hair, as his lover swallowed him down.

Orgasm came quick and Bail definitely looked smug about that, but Obi-Wan couldn’t be annoyed with him for a good orgasm!

“No spanking?” He still asked, because he wasn’t on the habit to let anything go that easily. Also, he suspected that had been a ploy to help him shed his tension about the subject.

Bail kissed him quick.

“Oh yes, if you’re still interested. Let me make an offer. A shower, you and me. I want more to come against your backside that to put colour on it right now. Then, if you’re not too tired…Something simple. We’ll see roleplay or more advanced ideas if you like it like that.”

“Deal!!”

And, strangely, now Obi-Wan was eager for it. It was Bail, why would he be nervous?

Bail would never give him more than Obi-Wan could take.

He fondled Bail’s erection in the shower, caressed him, played with him, whispering all the things he never dare to say outside of the noises of water right into his ear, sharing playful kisses and the shivers he felt when his lover crowned him against the wall of the shower just before coming were anticipatory. He felt small, deliciously vulnerable, against Bail’s tall mass, and he adored it.

When they were dry, Bail put some pants before sitting down on the bed, surprising him.

“Let’s try it that way. You like when I take you still dressed and you naked, no? I suspect it will be the same. Do you want to put something? Some underwear, perhaps.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, then naked, he draped himself over Bail’s knees.

A large hand immediately went to caress his back, like he was a spooked animal.

“Remember, the second you want it to stop, it does.”

“Shouldn’t you call me naughty, instead of reassuring me?”

“No role play, dear heart. A few sessions later, perhaps, if that interest you. I want to _share_ that with you, not…”

“I love you.” Obi-Wan said. It was rare he put it in words, and he even more rarely said it in bed, but how could he express in any other ways how he adored this man.

“And I love you,” Bail answered and Obi-Wan heard his smile.

Bail caressed his back a little more, his ass, his hips, the caress light and gentle….

“I will go gentle on the beginning, and then harder,” he warned, “and I will count and stop at fifteen. If you squirm, I will stop. There is no risk I could hurt you with just my hand, going slowly and nicely like that, but no reason good habits can’t start from the beginning.”

The first smack resonated in the room. Obi-Wan had knew it would come, of course, but it was still some shock. Bail had aimed on the more round part of his ass and when Obi-Wan was still trying to think what to thought, he doubled down on the same place.

Obi-Wan’s heart started to beat wildly and he realized his mouth was open.

Another smack, on the other cheek. Another.

“Four’, Bail was counting, and Obi-Wan realized he had totally missed the first three counts.

Bail alternated between the cheeks and the crease of his thigh. By eight, Obi-Wan was panting, rocking with the impact.

At ten, Bail stopped and Obi-Wan squirmed, mewling in protest. Everything felt…more. The texture of his lover’s pants against his skin was almost too much. Bail had a shhh noise, caressed the skin and it tingled and it felt warm, Obi-Wan was sure he was red right there.

“You’re doing perfectly”, Bail said, “Just five more. You’re doing so well, darling.”

His hand came down again, harder this time. Obi-Wan yelped. Bail didn’t stop. The sound of flesh against flesh and the numbers Bail counted made perfect counterpoints to Obi-Wan’s noises.

At fifteen, Obi-Wan gulped air. It was…it was really not as he had thought it would be. Bail helped him on the bed and Obi-Wan latched on him like some demented octopus.

Bail kissed his brow, his cheeks, his lips.

“Shhh, shh, perfect, dear, love, shh…”

Obi-Wan realized he was half hard. Usually, he needed more time for that. He whined and Bail understood immediately, palmed his cock.

“Just a minute…”

Bail turned a little, there was some click, then the odour of lube that he smeared down Obi-Wan’s shaft, and then he made him come efficiently, Obi-Wan mewling in their kisses.

Bail gave him a few minutes of cuddling, then insisted for Obi-Wan to sit.

The Jedi yelped and immediately glared at him.

“Surprised, love?” Bail kissed his brow then took the glass of the water on the nightstand.

“I have some cream for that if you want.”

“Perhaps tomorrow morning. I have too much meetings. But not right now…I want…I want to feel it a little more.”

He sipped his water, observing his lover. He didn’t find words to explain to Bail what he had thought of the experience, but the other man didn’t push. A good thing, Obi-Wan probably couldn’t negotiate his way out of a flimsy bag in that instant.

When the Jedi had drunk the whole glass, Bail nudged him until Obi-wan was under the sheet, plastered again Bail, his head on a strong shoulder.

Bail kissed his hair.

“You didn’t come,” Obi-Wan said.

“It’s not exactly about coming for me. And as beautiful and trusting as you were, I had come not even twenty minutes ago.”

Obi-Wan would have asked another question, but a yawn surprised him. Chronic insomniac as he was, he had never felt more ready for sleep.

“I think I liked it,” he said in the dark of the bedroom. Bail kissed his hair again.

“We’ll talk about it again later, my dear heart. Think you can sleep?”

“For a week.”

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Gabriel4sam on tumblr too, come and say hi!


End file.
